


Prettier in Pieces

by Draycevixen



Category: Luther (TV)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Psychosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Blythechild, who prompted: LUTHER/or & ALICE, "the creed of the seamstress is/ you're prettier in pieces" </p><p>Rating for violent ideas not content. Future Alice/John implied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prettier in Pieces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blythechild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythechild/gifts).



.

Her doctors have lots of preposterous labels for her of course, the most amusing of which is Dr. Marshall’s “narcissist with psychopathic tendencies.” They’re all self-congratulatory idiots, smug and content with their mean lot in life and as such aren’t able to comprehend her raison d'être. 

It was what had first fascinated her about John, that he’d immediately understood the depths of her ennui as a colossus forced to live in a world full of mental midgets, and how it might cause her to act out a little to try to relieve it. She couldn’t quite keep the smirk off her face at the memory of how Dr. Cooper had reacted to her describing murder as “acting out a little,” but then he didn’t understand the scope of what she was capable of doing if she wanted it done.

No, only John truly understood her. 

In a stultifying group therapy session supposedly designed to foster creative expression despite involving only pipe cleaners, coloured paper and glitter, Dr. Cooper had even been stupid enough to hand her scissors, real sharpened scissors. 

She’d momentarily considered inserting them through Dr. Cooper’s right eye, just to demonstrate the magnitude of his stupidity to all and sundry, but John would have been disappointed in her. 

Still, she had taken one of the pipe cleaners, equally effective if folded in half and rammed up a nostril with sufficient force and creative in a way never even dreamed of by the therapy session leader. Surely John wouldn’t expect her to be without options? 

Her lovely John. He still visited her every week when he wasn’t wasting his time elsewhere trying to fix people who couldn’t be fixed, as if by doing so he could fix himself. 

No, only she could do that and only if she wanted to, and that was the question that currently occupied her thoughts. What did she want? She was going to leave England soon, but not without seeing him first.

Her fingers tapped idly against the half-read copy of _Cosmopolitan_ in her lap. Handcuffing John to his bed and riding his cock until they were both satiated was apparently predictable and therefore déclassé and so was naturally out of the question. Pity really, as she thought John might have enjoyed it and she did owe him a Christmas present. She sipped her tea, running through other ideas. 

Perhaps instead penetration of another kind, though whether with a strap-on dildo or a knife through his chest... or perhaps even both. She still had three days to decide which John would want most. 

She turned down the corner on the page to mark the article, rose to her feet and tucked the magazine under her arm. No doubt about it, Cosmo’s advice to keep a relationship fresh by being unpredictable would prove invaluable. 

 

.


End file.
